


I'm Not Going To Stop...

by MizUnderstood2136



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 17:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13552269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizUnderstood2136/pseuds/MizUnderstood2136
Summary: I was given a prompt by the amazing Ashley - I mean I told her to! But still <3So here is a smutty drabble.. Ficlet? Based on the following prompt..."I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention!"Iron Bull is tired of the extra work the Inquisitor has been given, and thus sets out to distract Krythanyl the best way he knows how.*poke*





	I'm Not Going To Stop...

“I’m not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention, Tinquisitor!”

I ignored him, pushing hair out of my face to try and see the mess of paperwork spread out on the bed. Josephine was hounding me again, **‘Sign this, Inquisitor,’** and **‘Read this, then decide, THEN sign,’** and so on. I'd been neglecting it.. ON PURPOSE. Because not only is it boring, but my left hand ached after signing a few, due to the mark and it's incessant irritating of, well me. 

I rubbed a hand over my face.

* _ poke _ * 

I slapped his hand away. He growled. I sighed. I pulled my sweater off over my head, tossing it onto a chair. He whistled softly. And I tried to ignore that too. But I was quickly losing interest in these papers. 

* _ poke* _

I went to go slap his hand away again, only it wasn't his hand. I shot a look over my shoulder and he shrugged, laying on his side, cock so very at attention and he shifted his hips again.

* _ poke* _

I wrapped my fingers around him. His eye watched me.

“About fucking time,” he muttered. I raised my eyebrow.

“About fucking what?” I asked, releasing him and turning to kneel next to him. “About fucking  _ me _ ,” he said, waiting me out. I pulled my undershirt off, before pushing him back onto the bed.

He was… Glorious. All muscle and his dark skin a gorgeous contrast to my own. I climbed over his leg to kneel between them both. He gave this satisfied grunt when I wrapped my fist around his cock again. Like molten satin in my hand, thick and long. 

Mine. 

I stroked him once. His eye closed. Twice.. His hand gripped the headboard. Three… he gave a low moan. I leaned down, running my tongue around the tip. He tasted like salt and sex and the sea. I wrapped my lips around the head of his cock, sucking him into my mouth. He barely fit between my lips, but the hand gripping my hair showed he loved them there. I bobbed my head.. Slowly taking him deeper into my mouth. Again… And Again… and he grew harder.. And harder. 

I cupped his sac, heavy and soft, watching his stomach quiver at my touch. I pulled my mouth from him, licking my lips when he opened his eye. “Am I giving you enough attention?” I murmured. He sat up, his legs wrapping around me, his hands lifting me against his chest. My arms wrapped around his neck. 

“I'm sorry,” I said. He shrugged a shoulder.

“Just don't want you pushing yourself too hard. It's been a rough few months, and you're still recovering. Plus, I felt the need to take you. A few times,” he said, wiggling his eyebrow. I laughed softly. 

He shifted and poked my leg. I leaned close, my lips near his own. “Bull?” I whispered.

“Kryth?”

My heart fluttered in my chest. “Take me.”

Not a request. Not a question. 

Demand.

One of the few I ever made here. In our room. Under the light of candles and the moon. 

“Gladly,” he grumbled, kissing me hard and quick. He set me back onto the bed, climbing off it. He stretched, before scooping my papers and dumping them onto the couch. He went into the closet and grabbed my satin mask.

Heat pooled in my belly. 

He bade me to stand on the bed, quietly stripping my pants from my body, his mouth pressing a hot kiss between my breasts, his nose nuzzling the dragons tooth. “Mine,” he growled. I nodded, “Always.”

No question.

He picked me up then, climbing onto the bed with me in his arms. He set me down near the headboard, fastening the mask to my face. He turned me to face the headboard, his hands moving mine to grip the handles there. “Don't move,” he whispered in my ear. Shivers coursed through me, and I nodded. His hands released mine. For a moment…

Nothing. 

Then his hands were touching me. Smoothing over my sides, big and strong. Around to my breasts, tugging and pinching. He kissed my shoulder, before nipping it. Goosebumps scattered down my body. And he was persistent, hands and mouth leaving a trail of tingling skin, my ears ringing, my body aching with need.

I felt the bed shift, and his hand lifted my right leg. I gasped when his tongue slid against me. Through my folds, his finger sliding inside me. He flicked his tongue against my clit, chuckling against me as I shivered above him. One hand gripped my butt, holding me still, the other slid a finger.. Then two, in and out, this maddeningly steady rhythm. He sucked my clit between his lips, rubbing little circles on it with the tip of his tongue. I moaned his name, all other thoughts drifting away on the tide of the things he was making me feel. 

My hips started to move, desperate for more. For less. For all of it. He could feel my body, the pulsing as I was on the edge. His fingers curled inside me, his tongue persistent, pushing me off that inevitable cliff. I trembled, crying out as I came, my body clutching at his fingers. Pulsing and wet, my legs grew weak as he just kept moving, taking that orgasm as far as it could go. When I finally calmed, my heart barely slowing, he maneuvered out from under me.    
His hands wrapped around my body again, each filling with a breast. He pressed against my back, his cock nestling between my legs. This hot weight that was brain meltingly distracting. I went to talk, but his lips at my ear stopped me.    
“Do you know how sexy it is?” he asked me quietly. 

“What?” I breathed. 

“Watching you do your.. Inquisitor stuff. You sit there, chewing your lips, playing with your hair. You wiggle and fidget, never quite still. Your hands caress the papers, play with your feather quills. You chew on your fingers.. You are marvelous to watch,” he declared in my ear. I could feel the flush heating up my chest.    


“I’m no such thing,” I muttered. He laughed, moving a hand to splay it on my stomach. His hips moved, drawing the entire length of his cock against my still significant arousal. He took a shaky breath, repeating the movement. Again.. And again..    


“Buuulllll,” I whined. He tsked in my ear, his other hand moving to my neck. He turned my head, and before anything else his lips were claiming mine, as his hips thrust faster, his intent clear at this point. 

What is it called? More bang for your buck? Aye, he was getting all the bang out of it as possible. His mouth ravaged mine, tongue thrusting with his cock, one mimicking the other? I couldn’t even tell you. Within a minute, I was trembling in his arms, so very close. Just from his rubbing against me. My hands gripped the headboard for dear life, and his voice in my ear tossed me over. 

“If you don’t fucking come soon I will quite possibly expire on the spot,” he muttered. I laughed, which turned into a low moan as I fell over the edge. Bliss. Spots danced behind my closed eyelids, spasms wracking my entire body. My lower lips coating his cock with my release.    


His hand let go of my neck, and with a grip on my hips, a nudge to my knees to spread them a little, he positioned himself at my entrance.    


“About. Fucking. Time,” he said. I sighed. He nudged me, and whispered “* _ poke, _ *” as he pressed it forward, slowly filling me. 

Stretched thin, I waited while I adjusted to him.    


“You know what this is like?” he asked, surprising me.    


I shook my head.    


“Like a hot wet velvet glove wrapped all tight round me. Like literally, coming home,” he said as he started to move. My head fell forward, my heart pounding away in my chest.    


_ Coming home _ … best euphemism for sex. 

Ever. 

Especially coming from him. 

 

His hands gripped my hips, and his pelvis hit my ass with every thrust, harder and deeper with each go. He made these illegible sounds, satisfying and heady. A few moments later he slowed his pace, one of his hands reaching around me.    


“Do you have another one in you?” he whispered in my ear. I nodded. His hand was on me instantly, spreading me and finding my clit aroused and ready. I gasped as he rubbed at it, no gentle lover here. This was  _ my _ Bull. He relentlessly drove me towards a third orgasm, fingers and cock alike. I shook my head as I neared it, trying to stave it off, for both of us. He slowed his hips, pressing close again.    


“Kadan,” he whispered. I shook my head.    


“Kadan, you know you want this,” he whispered again. I shook my head still.    
His finger started to move faster, his cock slower. And his lips at my ear, “I need this, need you,” he nearly pleaded. I nodded and his teeth fastened on my neck, his tongue soothing the skin. And still he moved.    


Faster.    


And faster still.    


Driving his cock deep inside me, in the best way possible.

My head fell back when I finally crested, my voice nearly harsh as I cried out. His hand fed the orgasm, as did his cock. He growled, digging deep with his hips, his hands gripping me tight enough to nearly hurt. Shaking and sweating, trembles and hot breath, he took his own, pulsing and deep. He held me close for a minute before retrieving my hands. He pulled me down onto the bed with him. 

He smoothed the hair away from my face before taking off the eyemask. He looked down at me and I smiled. I reached up and cupped his face.    


“Ah, you look like you earned your tired,” he said with a grin. I poked his nose.    


“Oh, we’re back to the poking are we?” he asked. I shrugged and before I had any idea what he was up to, his hands were on my ribs, poking, exploring and squeals of laughter filled the room. 


End file.
